my_little_pony_g1fandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue At Midnight Castle
'Basic Info' Rescue at Midnight Castle was the first-ever My Little Pony animated television special. It was directed by Gerri Chiniquy, Milt Gray, Tom Ray and Nelson Shin. It also featured the voices of Sandy Duncan as Firefly and Tony Randall as Moochick. It aired in 1984 under the name of "My Little Pony," and later aired in 1986 as a two-part episode of the My Little Pony and Friends series. In this debut, the special was given its official name. Later on, it was released along with a special edition Firefly figure, and was then called "Firefly's Adventure." Rescue at Midnight Castle was also released on VHS tape in the UK under the name of "My Little Pony in Dreamland." 'Songs' My Little Pony Theme Dancing on Air Call Upon The Sea Ponies Little Piece of Rainbow Closing Credits 'Synopsis' 'A Day In Dream Valley' The special begins by showing Firefly and Medley sliding down a rainbow into a pond, then cuts to a scene where all the little ponies are sharing a nice day in Dream Valley; picking apples, rollerskating and frolicking about with each other. After the introduction, the ponies are seen resting by a lake when the sudden inburst of a thunder storm destroys the peace. All the ponies run hurriedly to Dream Castle as a swarm of Stratadons fly down from the clouds. Bow Tie manages to to escape the clutch of the Stratadons. These fearsome dragons manage to capture Cotton Candy and Moondancer before retreating back to the skies. On one of the dragons rides Scorpan, a strange monster resembling a gargoyle. He declares that all the ponies will soon belong to "Tirek, the Master of Midnight Castle." At this point, most of the ponies are hiding inside of the castle, but Firefly decides to fly off and look for help. 'On To Midnight Castle' Scorpan soon arrives back at Midnight Castle, a tall, menacing fortress set on the edge of a raging river. He locks Cotton Candy and Moondancer in a dark dungeon cell before leaving down a long passageway, accompanied by his dragon companion Spike. The two enter a massive throne room where Tirek sits in waiting, all while stroking a mysterious satchel that rests on the arm of his throne. Scorpan tells Tirek of how two ponies were captured, but Tirek orders him to kneel before his throne and reprimands him for not capturing more ponies to pull his Chariot of Midnight. Spike then attempts to come to Scorpan's aid, telling Tirek of how hard he tried during his invasion. However, Scorpan grabs Spike close and holds his mouth close while Tirek orders him silent. He then commands that Scorpan plan another raid on Dream Valley while the two walk out of the throne room, with Spike in Scorpan's arms. 'Meeting Megan' The scene then switches to Megan standing in front of a stable and talking to her pony, TJ. Firefly then tumbles into a nearby well, letting out a splash that Megan and TJ both hear. Megan rushes to the well and cranks up the bucket, only to find a soaking-wet Firefly grasping onto it. She jumps out of the bucket and shakes herself dry, soaking Megan with water in the process. Megan in shocked at the sight of the talking pony and Firefly announces that she is also able to fly. The two introduce themselves, and Firefly then tells Megan that she needs to come back with her and help her friends. Megan soon protests, saying that she wouldn't be able to help, but the two soon fly off with Firefly trying to convince her that she's the answer to all of the ponies' prayers. 'Back At Dream Castle' Upon Firefly's return, the ponies are delighted that she's alright and are excited at the prospect of meeting Megan. However, before the ponies can explain their situation to Megan, Scorpan returns with the swarm of Stratadons. This time, they manage to capture Ember and Bubbles during the raid. One of the dragons snatches Megan, and Firefly loops around him with the purpose of making him drop her. Megan plummets to the ground as Firefly desperately tries to catch her, but Scorpan saves her from the fall and lays her on the ground. He then tells her to leave the land and that the fight isn't hers, but she shouts angrily at him and swings her fists. Firefly then praises her for her bravery, but Megan claims she was just doing so out of anger. 'One More Pony' Back at Midnight Castle, the four ponies are chained in the throne room as they plead for mercy. Spike watches fearfully from the door as Tirek orders the guards to remove Ember from the chains and take her away, being too small to pull his chariot. He then steps forward from the shadows, revealing his face, and then unleashes the Rainbow of Darkness from within his satchel. Spike then watches in horror as the black mist surrounds the ponies, turning them into fearful dragon creatures. Tirek then orders Scorpan to catch another pony for his chariot, and that Spike will pay if he fails. 'Call Upon The Sea Ponies' Megan and four of the remaining ponies (Applejack, Twilight, Firefly and Bow Tie) have gone in search of help from the Moochick, a bumbling but kind old wizard. The five are crossing a rickety bridge when Applejack slips and falls into the river below. Megan dives in after her as a rescue attempt, but the two soon become entrapped inside a large clam shell. When it seems that all hope is lost, bright lights shine upon the clam shell as the Sea ponies sing their song, pushing Megan and Applejack into a large bubble and lifting them to safety. The two greet their friends happily and announce that they were saved by the Sea ponies, who toss them a magical shell that can be used to summon them in another time of need. Upon reaching the Mushromp where the Moochick lives, he tells the five that he has a Rainbow of Light that can save the land from Tirek's eternal night. However, he's unable to find it, and everyone sets out on a search in order to locate it. Unfortunately, the rainbow was unable to be located, but Habbit, the Moochick's pet bunny, hands it to him after trying to signal them multiple times that he had it all along. The rainbow is contained inside a tiny heart locket that Megan takes with her, thanking the Moochick for his help before the five head off to Midnight Castle. 'Entering Midnight Castle' After arriving at Midnight Castle, the ponies are stopped by the river that rages around the castle's base. Just when they're about to lose all hope, Megan remembers the Sea ponies' shell and takes it from out of her pocket, tossing it into the water. The Sea ponies then arrive with a shell raft that they use to pull the gang from one side of the river to the other, allowing them to enter the castle. However, a guard watching from above secretly witnesses their entry and leaves hurriedly to tell Tirek. Meanwhile, Scorpan kneels once again before Tirek's throne, apologizing for another failed attempt at capturing a fourth pony. As Tirek is ordering him to try again, the guard enters and whispers to him (presumably) about the ponies entering the castle. He then runs back to Scorpan, only to find that he has left the room, and then shouts his name angrily. Scorpan has retreated to unlock Ember and Spike from a dungeon cell; Ember is understandably afraid of Scorpan, but Spike tells her not to worry because Scorpan is his friend. 'The Night That Never Ends' Megan and the ponies are creeping through the passageways of the castle, trying to locate the Rainbow of Darkness. After Applejack leaves the group to do her own investigating, she's soon caught by guards. The rest of the group manages to locate Tirek's throne room, but then notices that Applejack is missing. When the doors of the room slam shut, Tirek announces that he has Applejack as his guards step away to reveal her chained in front of his throne. He then releases the Rainbow of Darkness a second time as Bow Tie runs to her friend's aid, only to be stopped by two guards. As Applejack is turned into a dragon, Scorpan manages to burst into the room, along with Spike and Ember, in order to rescue the rest of the group. He then holds off the guards by fighting with them, while Spike cheers him on. Afterwards, he grabs Megan before running out of the room with the rest of the ponies, while Tirek screams at his guards to catch them. The group exits the castle to find that the ground is shaking. Scorpan tells everyone to get back inside the castle, but Tirek crashes through the castle's wall in his chariot with the four dragon-ponies pulling him along. In an attempt to take the Rainbow of Darkness, Scorpan flies after Tirek's chariot only to plummet into a pile of hay, saying that all is lost. However, the ponies use several more tactics and eventually manage to take the Rainbow of Darkness from Tirek. Firefly then soars into the air with the satchel, determined to bring it back to Dream Castle, but she crashes into a Stratadon and drops it. The satchel is then caught by Tirek. 'A Little Piece of Rainbow' Megan quickly remembers the Rainbow of Light and retrieves it from her pocket, opening the charm and releasing it into the sky. However, her rainbow is completely dwarfed in comparison to Tirek's rainbow, which quickly engulfs it. Just when it seems that all hope is truly lost this time, the tiny rainbow begins to fight back and soon turns the Rainbow of Darkness into a true rainbow. This new rainbow consumes everything, causing an explosion that sets everything back to normal. Tirek's guards turn into little birds, the Stratodons turn into butterflies, and Midnight Castle itself turns into a tall tree. It's then revealed that Scorpan is actually a prince, transformed into a monster by Tirek after he took over his kingdom. Spike, however, announces that he's always been a baby dragon, and ends up staying with the ponies of Ponyland. The special ends with a butterfly landing on Ember's muzzle, making her sneeze and fall back into a stream where she splashes everyone, and laughter ensues. 'Quotes' "The Rainbow of Darkness that darkness sends, now begin the night that never ends!" '-Tirek' "Danger is my life, Medley!" '-Firefly' "I wish....I wish....I wish!" '-Twilight applejack- Megan firefly-hello surprise- stop everypony' Category:Episodes